<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by Conjursacolorseaurchin2938 (Jasrusticus15003)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403100">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Conjursacolorseaurchin2938'>Conjursacolorseaurchin2938 (Jasrusticus15003)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conjursacolorseaurchin2938's Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Conjursacolorseaurchin2938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Wander Over Yonder stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Hater &amp; Commander Peepers &amp; Wander &amp; Sylvia, Lord Hater &amp; Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conjursacolorseaurchin2938's Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wander over Yonder belongs to Disney and Craig McCracken.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>1</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know I love you, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sylvia raised her head to stare at Wander. Of course she knew her best friend loved her! Sylvia pressed her lips onto the star nomad's forehead. and gave him a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course I know you love me, because I love you too."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hater felt a tug on his cloak and looked down to see his commander. Tears in Peepers's eye as he treambled as he stood close to his best friend. The watchdogs had returned to their home planet for mother's day, and for Peepers it meant spending the day seeing his mother asleep while being kept alive because of machines. Peepers, after seven years of being in Hater's army and best friend, had given some hints on his mother's declining health.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How's she doing, Peeps?" Hater asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sob escapes Peepers and the short Watchdog held the part of his lord's cloak that he was already holding tighter. Hater scooped Peepers into his arms and the slow rocking, back rubbing, and whispers of comforting words left Hater's mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hater moved to his bedroom and made sure Captain Tim was asleep before laying Peepers down on Hater's bed and tucking the Watchdog in. Peepers snuggled into both pillow and blanket and watched as Hater sat down next to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lord Hater?" Peepers's throat hurt from his crying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shh, shh, I'm not leaving you C-Peeps. I promise." Hater whipered to his best friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peepers smiled and closed his eye. His hands found their way to holding onto his boss's own left hand. Hater laid on his left side and pulled his commander close while making sure he didn't wake Peepers up. It was also him doing a part of his promise that he made to Peepers. He wasn't letting Peepers lose anyone else, not now or ever again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>3</p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>"How many years has it been?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"16, oh grop 16 years."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're old."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look who's talking!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wander sighed as he looked at Peepers who was holding onto him. Peepers had lost doubt that Hater and Sylvia were still alive, while Wander still believed they were and were looking for them even though it's been a decade plus six years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I miss them." Peepers looked up at the sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I miss them too."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>4</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"P-Peepers?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Red gloved hands slowly moved across the skeleton's face. Peepers hated when his best friend was sad. Resting his head on Hater's chest, he listened to his heartbeat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nightmares are scary." Hater sobbed, it sounded as if he was a child again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know Sir, I know, I hate them too." Peepers agreed wirh Hater.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling the blanket up over himself and Hater and made sure both of them were tucked in. Soon, Hater's crying subsided and the tears stopped too. His chest went up and down and smiled slightly at seeing Peepers still having his head on Hater's chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peepers laid there, did his best friend actually say that? Hater's heartbeat still playing in his head as he looked up at Hater.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too, Sir."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>5-Sequel to 4</p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>His vision was blurry, Hater was right there, Hater wasn't moving.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peepers crawled closer to the unconscious skeleton and rubbed his head against Hater's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir, p-please wake up." Peepers pleaded. "Please wake up f-for me, don't leave me al-alone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hater stayed still, Peepers crawled to Hater's left arm and pulled it over him. Peepers laid down too and snuggled close to his best friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ha-Hater, please, I-I'm s-sorry." Peepers sniffled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A simple cough leaves Hater's mouth and he opens his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi Peepers."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>